pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
|backcolor = |name = Dragonite |jname = (カイリュー Kairyū) |ndex = 149 |evofrom = Dragonair |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = DRAG-uh-nite |hp = 91 |atk = 134 |def = 95 |satk = 100 |sdef = 100 |spd = 80 |total = 600 |species = Dragon Pokémon |type = / |height = 7'03" |weight = 463.0 lbs |ability = Inner Focus Multiscale (Dream World) |color = Brown |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Dragonite (Japanese: カイリュー Kairyū) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite are large, orange, bipedal , with two turquoise wings on its back. Dragonite largely resembles a Charizard, as both have the same orange colouring, and the same blue underside of their wings, except for its lack of a flame on the end of their tails, and a somewhat rounder, and friendlier appearance. Special abilities All Dragonite have the ability Inner Focus which allows it to keep from flinching in a battle. In addition to their ability, this Pokémon is also very powerful, with a base attack stat of 134. Many of its attacks can cause major damage, including Outrage and Hyper Beam. Despite their large size, Dragonite are also very agile, and can move at great speeds. The Pokédex states that it can circle the globe in just 16 hours. Evolution Dragonite evolves from Dragonair at level 55. Dragonite is the final form of Dratini. In the anime Dragonite made its first appearance in the episode Mystery at the Lighthouse, where Bill is searching for it. It appeared during the last moments of the episode and was unusually large, making this Dragonite in particular a Giant Pokémon. Dragonite have also made appearances in other episodes under the ownership of trainers including Lance and Drake (Gym Leader). In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak used his own Dragonite in battle against the Mirage Master. Dragonite also made an appearance in the Pokémon:The First Movie as Mewtwo's "postman" as it uses Dragonite to send the invitations out. Iris has captured a Dragonite in Undella Town in BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! when one Dragonite caused all the blackout when its been injured during a battle with a Hydreigon, causing everyone to blame it on him when its been framed. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Dragonair |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Dragonair |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Dragonair |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Dragonair |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Dragonair |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Dragonair |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Dragonair |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Dragonair |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Dragonspiral Tower |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries | redblue=An extremely rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| yellow=It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, it is only a rumor.| gold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| crystal=It is said that somewhere in the ocean lies an island where these gather. Only they live there.| ruby=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| sapphire=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| emerald=It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| firered=It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours.| leafgreen=Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| diamond=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| pearl=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| platinum=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| heartgold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| soulsilver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| black=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| white=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| black 2=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| white 2=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| }} Known trainers with a Dragonite *Lance *Drake *Clair *Professor Oak *Palmer *Iris Trivia *The level required to evolve a Dragonair into a Dragonite was the highest level out of every Pokémon but one, at level 55. Tyranitar is the only other Pokémon to be evolved at this level. However, this record was broken by Hydreigon in Generation V: he evolves from Zweilous at level 64. Larvesta also beats Dragonite by evolving at level 59. *Dragonite has the 2nd highest base stats out of every non-legendary Pokémon. *At level 100, Dragonite can have a tremendous 403 ATK at Beneficial Nature. Between the non-Legendary Pokémon, Tyranitar has the same ATK levels, and this stat is surpassed only by Salamence and Metagross, both hitting 405 ATK, and Slaking, with his impressive 460 ATK. *The Generation I Dragonite's did not have a horn on the top of their head, a feature that was added in the Generation II games. *A skeleton of Dragonite appears in the Nacrene city museum. *There is currently only 4 / types. Dragonite is one of them. *Dragonite is actually shorter than its pre-evolution, Dragonair * Lance's Dragonite in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver was only level 50 The first time you battled him, even though Dragonair doesn't evolve till level 55. ** When Lance assists you in battling Team Rocket in Mahogany Town his Dragonite is Level 40 15 levels lower then when Dragonair evolves. * As an April Fool's Day joke, Expert Gamer magazine claimed that Yoshi (of ''Mario Bros. ''fame) was the evolved form of Dragonite. Although a joke, some believed this to be true, making Yoshi a PokéGod to an extent. * Although Dragonair is the Pokemon before Dragonite, Dragonite is smaller than Dragonair. Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon